A Night to Remember
by masteryodalightsaber
Summary: It is Max's b-day and Fang is trying to find the perfect gift. As they come back from Max's birthday date, she notices a bulge in Fang's pants. Will Fang find the perfect gift? Will Max enjoy her gift? Read and find out! takes place 3yrs. later
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote this at 9:00p.m. and typed at 11:00p.m. so that that is why there might be spelling and/or grammar errors. modeled after random1ness' story **

**disclaimer: I do not own the maximum ride characters or melody ride (I just have temporary rights to melody ride)**

Max POV

Fang and I had just come back from our date. I say, "That was a great date Fang, I had a wonderful

time."Fang says, "Me too."As we walked inside, I noticed Fang's bulge in his pants. "Are you okay", I asked slowly pointing to his crotch? He looked down seeing that he was as a tree trunk (as thick as one too). "Sorry", he said desperately trying to deflate his gigantic dick. I knew what was going on here, so I decided to relieve him of his torture. "Meet me upstairs in five minutes," then I grabbed his crotch, "and, be fast." I left him like that, begging for more.

Fang POV

In five minutes I went upstairs to find Max in lace panties, a mini skirt, and a tiny bra that was barely holding in her enormous breasts. "Hey there, Fang", she said in her sexy voice. "Uh......", was all I could get out before I was thrown onto the bed. As we kissed, Max started to take off my shirt. Actually, it was more like tearing it off.. I ran my fingers up her skirt. She slapped my hand and said, "I get first crack." She returned to my lips, forcing her tongue in my mouth. I was thinking that she wanted me as much as I wanted her. As I was off daydreaming she had gotten my pants off and nearly my boxers. I was wondering why I hadn't gotten hard yet. I spoke to soon because I got hard enough to nearly rip my boxers. "Ah......perfect timing." Then she pulled down my boxers. I was wondering what she meant. I found out when she got my foot-long cock over the elastic and whipped it straight into her mouth. She started to move her head back and forth. When she did it made me want her more. I got the urge I was going to cum. She must have known because she just stopped! "Save it for the pussy." She gave me a lap dance. I was about ready to burst. She got undressed, revealing more of her hot, beautiful body. Finally, after all the torture, she straddled herself on my hips and slammed herself down on my dick. We both let out a moan. She started to bounce up and down, up and down. She was holding onto my hips to keep from falling over. She kept pulling herself closer, trying to force my cock up her pussy.

She started to caress my sack. It was a huge feat to not have cummed by now. But, I managed not to be the first one. Max cummed on my dick, spilling on it her sweet, sweet juices. In another few minutes, I blew my load. I nearly ripped her in half with my final thrust. She took it all and what she didn't she took the next time around.

Max POV

So, there I was, sitting there with a _massive_ orgy, hot cum in my pussy, and a dick the size of the Eiffel Tower shoved up my ass. What was this mutated girl with a **HUGE** lover to do? I considered my options. I could.....

stop there

keep going

or......

flip positions

I did all three! I kept going another round. I stopped (just to breath). Then, I flipped positions and put my hand over his swollen, erect, cum covered shaft and pumped him for all he was worth for about ten minutes. If there was a way to die from sperm depletion, i'm sure Fang was on his death bed.

Iggy POV (yes, Iggy)

I woke up and was hungry so I went into the kitchen and made a sandwich. As I walked into the kitchen, I heard something break upstairs. At the time I thought nothing of it. I would be proven wrong horribly, horribly wrong. I was feeling for the mayo and couldn't find it. I went to wake up Max and ask her if she got mayo. I came to her room and heard a mix of slapping and moaning. I asked, "Max, are you okay?" I don't think she heard me because I still heard noises coming from her room. I opened the door, slowly. Once I did, I saw a glob of something white flying toward me. It landed on my face. And, out of curiosity, I took some off my face and...........tasted it! Don't ask me why, I just did. I still regret it to this very day.

Max POV

Fang started to put his finger in my pussy, when I heard someone yell, "WHAT THE FUCK, FANG! YOUR UP HERE SCREWING MAX WHILE EVERYONE IS ASLEEP! FUCK, YOU CUMMED ON MY FACE! IT TASTES LIKE SHIT!" l turned to see Iggy standing in the doorway, WITH FANG'S CUM ON HIS FACE! SHIT! I say, "IGGY, SSSSSHHHHH! You'll wake everyone up!" Iggy says, "IT TASTES LIKE SHIT!" Fang asks, " Why did you taste it in the first place", nearly jumping off the bed? Iggy replies, "WHY ARE YOU UP HERE FUCKING MAX?" And soon enough, Gazzy was upstairs saying, "HOLY SHIT, ABOUT TIME FANG!" Then Nudge, "Max, eeewwwww! You're covered in cum!" And finally to complete the shit sandwich, Angel and Melody came up too! "Max", Angel said, "Melody is in the house!" Then Melody asks, "What are mommy and daddy doing?" Everyone covered her eyes to block the adulterated image from her young mind. Well, its official. WE WERE BuStEd! Now I only have one thing left to say, looks like Melody is going to get a baby brother! I think we'll call him Nero.

**R&R. Please! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for the reviews! Here's what you've been waiting for. Enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I do not own the maximum ride characters or melody ride (I just have temporary rights to melody ride)**

Fang POV

"Push Max! PUSH!" It has been nine months since Max's birthday. At an instance you would think its nothing. Normally you would be right about that, but on that night I gave Max a very special gift. This gift is no ordinary gift. It is non-refundable on any occasion. I gave her a child. Once everyone found out, they all reacted differently. Iggy was a bout to kill me. I knew he had a crush on Max and I knew that he wanted to be the first father of the bird kid on bird kid child. Nudge was about to faint from either freakiness, being grossed out from the sights of that night (a/n: just in case...MENTAL PICTURE! Yeah I went there, dont like it then you can press that back button in the corner, yeah that one up there, and go to some other story by some other pervert! Thank you very much) or being overly(and we mean overly) excited about news that she was going to be an aunt. Gazzy was shunning me but at the same time congratulating me. Angel is still traumatized after that magical night. Melody was literally flying around the room when we told her she was going to have a baby bro. Dr. Martinez almost killed me when we told her. Apparently she thought that without me, there would be no more baby bird-kid-things flying-walking around. She would be right but then she considered the possibility that Iggy would move in my absense. She decided to to let me live, in the fact that I could prevent the presence of new strawberry-blonde bird kids running around. (a/n: Yeah, we all know what would happen if we left Iggy and Max in a room together for an hour. It would happen one way or another.) Jeb was silent.

**Im sorry that it took me almost a year to write this, and that in almost a year I have only one paragraph written. Flame if you want, I deserve it(unless it is Katherine, your comments are not recognized nor appreciated, thank you). R&R (except you Katherine). Thanks! **


End file.
